


Seduced

by Quinnion



Series: Victory on Ice [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Image, Embarrassment, Episode 5, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: Yuuri is finally able to seduce Viktor with his skating at the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Ice Skating Competition and they celebrate his first place victory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is basically just a smut fic based off of the new episodes that make me scream (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ I hope you enjoy it! Also I did not really edit this or proof read because I really wanted to post it before it got too late so please let me know about typos and stuff.

Yuuri keeps a straight face as he rolls his shoulders back and slips off his jacket, revealing his gorgeous royal blue costume embellished with multicolored sequins. He hands his jacket to Viktor and manages to steady his breathing, concentrating on the man in front of him. Yuuri finds peace and calm by gazing into the older man’s steel, blue eyes.

Viktor takes his jacket and smiles, “As I thought, this costume’s great,” he comments as he looks Yuuri up and down, “You look beautiful in it.” 

Yuuri fixes his sleeves and Viktor leans forward, cupping his his face as he inspects Yuuri’s lips. 

“You’re lips are chapped,” he says as he reaches into his pocket, taking out a small container of lip balm. He drips his finger into the paste and rubs it against Yuuri’s top and bottom lip gently, letting his touch linger. 

Minami watches from the sidelines, his jaw hanging open and his face flushed. He has no doubt in his mind that there is something going on between Yuuri and his coach and he can’t help feel jealous, wanting to keep Yuuri to himself. 

Viktor pulls Yuuri close and wraps his arms around him, patting his back gently. Yuuri sighs contently and returns the embrace, tightening his arms around him.

Viktor presses his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck and smiles, “ _Really_ seduce me this time,” he whispers into his ear. Yuuri somehow manages to control his expression and nods quickly.

_____________________________________________________

 

“Um...Please show us your theme for this year. Skater Katsuki?” the moderator asks as he gestures toward Yuuri. Viktor watches the screen as Yuuri slowly turns over the small board he is holding, noticing the blush on his face.

Viktor holds in a gasp when he reads the word ‘love’ and watches Yuuri lift the microphone up to his mouth.

“My theme for this year’s Grand Prix series is ‘love’,” he says clearly into the mic. Viktor feels a lump catch in his throat and holds Maccachin closer to his chest. 

“I’ve been helped by many people in my competitive career thus far, but I’ve never thought about ‘love’ until now,” Yuuri explains, “Though I was blessed with support, I couldn’t take full advantage of it. I always feel like I was fighting alone.”

Viktor sniffles slightly at that and feels his chest tighten, hoping he had helped Yuuri overcome that loneliness. “But since Viktor showed up to be my coach,” Yuuri continues, “I’ve seen something totally different. My ‘love’ is not something clear-cut, like romantic love, but the more abstract feelings of my relationships with Viktor, family, hometown...I was finally able to realize that something like love exists all around me.”

Viktor’s eyes start to get watery and he stares at Yuuri’s face. “Viktor is the first person I’ve ever wanted to hold on to. I don’t really have a name for that emotion, but I have decided to call it ‘love.’ Now that I know what love is and am stronger for it,” Yuuri clenches his fist and blushes harder, raising his voice, “I’ll prove it to myself with a Grand Prix Final gold medal!” he shouts as he raises his arm in the air.

Viktor is frozen in place and struggles to process everything Yuuri just said, which was all in all a love confession. With Yuuri’s whole family and a few of his friends with him Yuuri’s unprecedented speech has produced an awkward situation. 

“So we...” Takeshi mutters.

“...were abstract,” Yuuko finishes. 

Mari pouts, “After all this time we’ve supported him...” 

Viktor manages to compose himself and his expression relaxes, “When you come back, we’ll burn that unfashionable necktie, Yuuri” he comments, trying to cover up his emotions, “Let’s buy you a new one before the Cup of China.”

_____________________________________________________

 

Viktor eagerly awaits Yuuri’s return and stays up late into the night, sitting in his room and laying in bed as he reads a book. The moment he hears the door open he jumps out of bed, rushing into the living room.

Yuuri slowly closes the door behind him and takes off his shoes, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Viktor grins when he sees him, “Yuuri!” he shouts. 

Yuuri snaps his head up and waves his hands around, “Shh! Don’t yell!” he whispers, “You’ll wake the others.” Viktor chuckles and nods a bit before he rushes over to him and tackles him in a tight hug.

Yuuri gasps and stumbles back slightly, blushing hard. He returns the hug and buries his face into Viktor’s chest.

Viktor threads his fingers through his hair and inhales his scent, “I’m so proud of you Yuuri.” he says quietly, “You’re one step closer to winning the Grand Prix.” 

Yuuri nods against his chest and smiles, holding him tighter, “Thank you...Did you see him on TV?” he asks nervously. 

Viktor grins and chuckles, “Yes I did,” he replies. He pulls back slightly and cups Yuuri’s cheek as he gazes at him, “You do realize you confessed your love for me in front of international television, right?”

Yuuri avoids eye contact and sputters, “Yes...I realize that,” he mutters.

Viktor leans in closer and kisses his neck, earning a squeak from Yuuri. He holds his waist and kisses up his neck, licking the shell of his ear, “You seduced me, Yuuri,” he whispers into his ear

Yuuri gasps and blushes hard, his whole body seeming to heat up at his words. Viktor takes his hand and grins, “Come on,” he says firmly before he drags him to the bedroom.

The moment Viktor closes the door behind them he pushes Yuuri onto the bed and kisses him hard. Yuuri immediately returns the kiss and lays back against the bed, loosely wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck.

Viktor wastes no time and pushes his tongue inside Yuuri’s mouth, exploring as the younger man trembles underneath him and lets quiet moans escape his lips. Viktor trails his hands down Yuuri’s chest and greedily touches him, the heat between them growing.

Yuuri grips onto Viktor’s shirt and tugs on it gently, whining against his lips. Viktor gets the message and breaks the kiss so he can quickly strip off his shirt as well as Yuuri’s. He leans back down and latches his lips onto Yuuri’s neck, sucking dark marks into his skin.

Yuuri squirms slightly and feels himself harden in his pants, his erection straining against the fabric. He tilts his head back and chokes out a moan when Viktor moves lower and licks hips nipple.

“Viktor!” he gasps out. The man looks up at the sound of his name and smirks.

“You sound so beautiful Yuuri,” he whispers as he rubs his nipples until they get hard, “You’re so good for me.” Yuuri groans at the praise and pants softly, his hips rocking up involuntarily.

Viktor sloppily sucks and licks Yuuri’s nipples and savors all the sounds he makes. He slowly moves his leg up and presses his thigh between Yuuri’s legs.

Yuuri jolts at the touch and mewls, “O-oh...That’s embarrassing,” he mutters, knowing Viktor can feel his clothed erection against his thigh.

Viktor pulls back slightly and looks down at Yuuri as he slowly grinds his thigh against his crotch, “It doesn’t have to be. I love seeing you like this,” he says, “I love seeing you getting so worked up because of me.”

Yuuri whines and after a moment he moves his hips against Viktor’s movements, letting out quiet moans.

Viktor leans forward and kisses Yuuri again, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. While they enjoy the feverish kiss Viktor moves his knee away and unbuttons Yuuri’s pants, tugging them down along with his underwear.

Yuuri breaks the kiss when he finds himself completely naked while Viktor is still just shirtless. He whines a bit and tries to cover himself, closing his legs. Viktor shakes his head and cups his cheek, “Don’t hide Yuuri, you’re so beautiful and I want to see you.”

Yuuri can’t help let a moan escape his lips and he nods, slowly removing his hands and letting his legs part slightly again. Viktor looks down at Yuuri as he hovers over him, admiring his body, “Perfect.” he whispers.

Viktor peppers Yuuri’s neck, chest and shoulders with sweet kisses as he explores his body. He caresses his thighs and rubs his hips, letting his hands wander over his skin as Yuuri gasps and moans at the sensitive touches.

Yuuri looks up at Viktor, his face flushed, “I...I don’t want to be the only naked one,” he mutters. Viktor chuckles and nods a bit, getting off of the bed so he can undress quickly. He stares at Yuuri intensely as he strips down; Yuuri is envious of how confident Viktor is of his body but then again he certainly doesn’t have anything to be ashamed of.

Viktor quickly rummages through his bag and Yuuri looks confused until he sees him pull out a condom and a small bottle of lube. Viktor sets them on the nightstand. before climbing on top of Yuuri.

When Viktor looks down at him he notices how nervous he looks, “Are you okay?” he asks worriedly “We don’t have to go further if you don’t want to.”

Yuuri covers his face and quickly shakes his head, “N-no, I want to,” he mutters, “It’s just I’m nervous...I’ve never done this before” he admits.

Viktor smiles and moves Yuuri’s hands away so he peck his lips, “It’s okay. I’ll be gentle,” he says, trying to reassure him. Yuuri nods and smiles, relaxing slightly.

Viktor sits up and grabs the lube off of the nightstand and hums softly, “Spread your legs for me,” he purrs. Yuuri blushes hard and slowly spreads his legs, fully exposing himself. 

Viktor settles between Yuuri’s legs and pops open the cap of the lube. He squirts a generous amount on his fingers and lathers up three digits. He rubs his fingers together to warm up the lube slightly and sets the bottle aside. 

Viktor leans forward to get closer to Yuuri and moves his hand down between his legs. Yuuri yelps when he feels Viktor’s finger against his entrance.

Viktor can’t help laugh softly and kisses his nose, “It’s okay. Relax for me.” Yuuri nods and his muscles slacken as Viktor rubs the tip of his finger against his pucker hole.

Once Viktor deems him ready he slowly inches his finger inside of him, groaning at the tight heat and imagining what it will be like to feel that around his length. 

He stops moving his finger when it’s halfway inside and lets Yuuri adjust. Once his passage is a bit looser he slides the rest of his finger inside. Viktor watches Yuuri’s expression as he starts moving his finger.

“How does it feel?” he asks as he wiggles his finger. 

Yuuri whines a bit and shifts his hips, trying to decide what he thinks about it, “It feels weird,” he mutters. 

“It’s going to hurt a bit when I add another but I promise it’ll feel good soon,” Viktor warns before he edges a second finger inside of him. Yuuri tilts his heat back and scrunches up his face, hissing at the painful stretch.

It hurts Viktor to see Yuuri in pain so he tries to distract him by stroking his cock with his other hand. Yuuri gasps and pants heavily, moaning softly. He soon forgets the pain and Viktor pushes the rest of his finger inside.

Viktor scissors the digits and stretches Yuuri out, making sure not to hurt him. He pushes his fingers deeper and curls them upward, searching around Yuuri’s passage. Viktor presses his fingers against a small bump inside of Yuuri.

Yuuri's jaw hangs open and he arches his back dramatically as he cries out in pleasure. He ruts down against Viktor’s fingers and moans loudly, “F-feels so good!”

Viktor groans as he watches him and pushes his fingers harder against his prostate, rubbing and massaging the spot. Yuuri mewls erotically as he cock lecks precum onto his stomach.

Viktor adds in a third finger and Yuuri barely notices because he’s too busy moaning under Viktor’s touch. Yuuri whines and pants heavily, gripping the sheets, “O-okay...I’m ready,” he chokes out.

Viktor nods and thrusts his fingers a few more times before he pulls them out. He wipes them off on the sheets knowing they’ll need to be washed after anyways. He quickly takes the condom and rolls it on before lathering his cock in lube.

Yuuri watches him nervously and sighs shakily, trying his best to calm down. Viktor spreads Yuuri’s legs a bit move and positions his hips between them. He lifts them up onto his shoulders and leans forward, the head of his length nudging against Yuuri’s ass.

“Are you sure?” Viktor asks cautiously, not wanting to force Yuuri into doing something he doesn't want to.

Yuuri nods his head quickly and smiles, “Yes...I’m sure Viktor. I want you.”

Viktor grins and kisses along his jawline as he positions his cock and slowly pushes inside of him. Yuuri gasps and whimpers in pain at the stretch of the head of Viktor’s cock pushes past hs rim.

Viktor holds back the urge to thrust all the way inside and moans softly at the tightness. He sinks inside inch by inch and gives Yuuri as much time as he needs to adjust to him.

Yuuri blushes hard and sighs in relief when he feels Viktor is all the way inside of him, “You can move,” he mutters. Viktor nods a bit and supports himself with one arm while the other holds Yuuri’s hip. 

He starts off by slowly grinding his hips and gives small thrusts, barely pulling out. Yuuri eventually relaxes around him and moans, gripping onto his shoulders.

“God Yuuri” Viktor chokes out, “You feel so good...I’m gonna start now,” he says before he pulls out and thrusts back inside gently. Yuuri moans quietly and shifts his hips, still feeling a bit uncomfortable. 

It takes Viktor a few thrusts before he manages to get the right angle and hit Yuuri’s prostate.

Yuuri practically screams out in pleasure and pants heavily, tears forming in his eyes, “R-right there! Viktor!”

Viktor moans loudly when he feels Yuuri tighten around him. He presses his face against Yuuri’s shoulder and picks up the pace, grunting with each thrust.

Yuuri continues to moan and mewl as he claws at Viktor’s back, dragging his fingernails down his skin. He lets his legs fall off of his shoulders and wraps them around his waist instead. Viktor pounds into him and hits his prostate with each thrust.

Yuuri’s cock twitches and lecks precum. He approaches his orgasm quickly and feels a familiar knot form in his gut. 

“V-viktor,” he chokes out, “I-Ahh! I’m not going to last long.” Viktor nods a bit and wraps his hand around Yuuri’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“Me neither,” he mutters between moans. Viktor rubs the head of Yuuri’s cock and a few thrusts later Yuuri's arching off of the bed and letting out a silent scream as he releases over his stomach. 

Viktor gasps sharply when he feels Yuri tight around him and moans loudly. His hips stutter and he ruts into Yuuri as he finds his release. Viktor rides out his orgasm and pulls back slightly, looking down at Yuuri who’s completely exhausted.

Viktor smiles and kisses his nose, his hair sticking to his forehead, “How was it?”

Yuuri smiles tiredly up at him and enjoys the post-orgasmic glow, “Wonderful,” he whispers, “So good.”

Viktor chuckles, “I’m glad...I enjoyed it too.” He pulls out of him with a soft groan and rolls off the condom. Viktor ties it and throws it into the bin before he lays down next to Yuuri. 

He wraps his arms around him and nuzzles against him as Yuuri struggles to catch his breath. Viktor kisses his cheek and hums softly, “I love you, my tasty pork cutlet bowl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my tumblr @being-gay-on-ice or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
